


百利甜/BAILEYS（3）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	百利甜/BAILEYS（3）

百利甜（三）  
by乔十七

11  
浅灰色的棉麻窗帘遮挡住大部分阳光，但日头渐高，光线愈发强烈，让赖床的人无所遁形。王嘉尔努力把自己的脸往枕头深处藏，挣扎良久依旧无果，反倒是从腰部往下掉酸楚越来越清晰，他揉揉眼睛迷蒙地发了一会儿呆，然后才觉察出哪里不太对。  
不是自己的睡衣、不是自己的床、不是自己的家，但信息素的味道是他无比熟悉的。  
王嘉尔坐起来瞥见床头柜上放着药盒，他拿起其中已经拆封的药盒查看说明书和剩余的药片数量，大致估算出自己的用药量：退烧药两片、紧急避孕药一片。手机就放在旁边，因为电量耗尽因而按脸半天没反应。他放下手机走出房间，先找到卫生间洗了一把脸，让自己稍微清醒一点，宽大 的衣领在他俯身的时候露出锁骨上的淤红咬痕，不疼反而发烫。作为一个成年人，就算昨天醉得一塌糊涂他也能从身上的吻痕、咬痕和下身的酸楚知道发生了什么事情，但他迫切想见到这个Alpha，不光因为发情期Omega对标记他的Alpha格外依恋，更因为他已经太久没有闻到这个味道了。  
在客厅徘徊了一会儿，王嘉尔顺着信息素的味道推开一扇门，落地窗前是一架白色的三角钢琴，熟悉的身影背对着他一边试音一边在曲谱上涂改。他走过去从背后抱住崔荣宰，把自己的脸埋在崔荣宰的颈窝，贪婪地闻着爱尔兰威士忌的信息素味道。  
崔荣宰弹琴的动作停下，他握住王嘉尔的手腕问：“睡够了？有没有哪里不舒服的？”  
“腰酸……”清甜的鲜奶油信息素把王嘉尔的低声抱怨衬得愈发无辜。  
“来，我给你揉揉腰。”崔荣宰让王嘉尔坐到他腿上，弹钢琴的双手改成温柔地按捏怀中人的腰，“饿不饿？我早上买了吐司回来，吃一点好不好？”  
“你陪我吃吗？”王嘉尔抱着崔荣宰的脖子，眼圈微微泛出红意惹人怜爱，“你陪我吃好不好？”  
“可是我吃过了啊。”  
“那我就不吃了……”  
“不行，你发情期还没过，昨天晚上又做了好几次，身体会垮掉的。”崔荣宰索性把闹脾气的王嘉尔抱到客厅的餐桌前，，倒好牛奶并把吐司放进吐司机内加热，“你乖乖把早饭吃了，然后回房间休息，午饭我再叫你起来。”  
“你要去哪里？”王嘉尔拉住崔荣宰的袖子不让他走。  
“我当然是回琴房啊。我要在deadline前把手上这首歌写完，所以你要乖一点。”崔荣宰俯身吻了吻王嘉尔的发旋，“有事情就叫我。”  
   
   
12  
王嘉尔气鼓鼓地把早饭吃完回到卧室躺下，从床单到被子、枕头都是爱尔兰威士忌的味道，他裹着被子来回滚了几圈觉得还是睡不着。于是他就开始用破绽百出的演技招惹崔荣宰，一会儿头疼，一会儿肚子疼，装模作样地赖着Alpha不让走。  
“事不过三，再这么装我就不理你了。”崔荣宰点点王嘉尔的鼻尖，“现在就这样黏得不行，一会儿发情了我要拿你怎么办？”  
王嘉尔抬头伸出舌头舔了舔崔荣宰的手指，湿润的眼眸却是清澈没有杂质的，他嘟嘟嘴：“你想怎么办就怎么办……”  
崔荣宰低头笑着凑近王嘉尔耳边：“这么乱说话你会后悔的。”他轻轻咬了一下王嘉尔的耳垂，然后心情很好地走出卧室。  
王嘉尔把一旁的枕头抱在怀里，过了一会儿他抓起手机才想起忘记充电了，他翻找出数据线给手机充上电，然后用卧室里的座机打了一个电话。做完这些事情后他装模作样地乖乖躺好闭目养神。  
   
   
13  
崔荣宰那边接到电话，原本迫在眉睫的deadline被放宽一个月，写得断断续续的歌索性被他放到一边，对他而言，照顾好卧室里被他标记的、正处于发情期的Omega更重要。他推开卧室门的时候见王嘉尔睡得安稳就悄悄走过去把被子拉开，从背后轻轻把人抱住。  
心思活络的王嘉尔绝对没有料到，这次突如其来的发情消耗了他大量体能，以至于让他在闭目养神的过程中直接睡着了。而之前被撩得心痒痒的崔荣宰终于得空，便略带恶意地撩拨熟睡的王嘉尔的欲望。抱着王嘉尔腰的手从衣服下摆钻入，一路顺着优美的腰线自下而上地抚摸每一寸细嫩的皮肤，然后在胸前停留，敏感的乳头在指尖几下轻触后立即挺立，他心不在焉地把玩着王嘉尔的乳头，一边用自己蓬勃的性器隔着轻薄的布料蹭弄渐渐湿润打湿睡裤的后穴。  
清甜的鲜奶油味道越来越浓郁，两人的体温也慢慢升高，崔荣宰把王嘉尔带着翻身仰面而睡，然后整个人跨上去，他把宽大的睡衣下摆拎起来，然后把自己的脑袋钻入王嘉尔的睡衣里面，一路从小腹吻上去。挺立的粉红色乳头品尝起来奶味十足，越是用力吮吸乳头，鲜奶油的味道伴着王嘉尔愈发粗重的呼吸变得越来越浓郁。  
“身体已经醒了，人还要装睡吗？”  
“唔……”王嘉尔把睡衣撩高，支起一条腿触碰崔荣宰，“我不饿……”见崔荣宰没有消停的意思他问，“你……你不是忙工作嘛……”  
“难得对方把deadline放宽一个月……所以我就先来照顾你了……”崔荣宰放下被他咬得红肿的乳头转而去吻王嘉尔，“我还是分得清轻重缓急的。”  
“那我还得谢谢你的合作方了？”  
崔荣宰笑着问：“生气啦？”  
王嘉尔赌气地说：“不生气！工作重要！”  
“还说不生气……骗小狗呢？”崔荣宰一边哄着一边把手往下探，发现王嘉尔没穿内裤，他安抚顶在掌心的性器问，“什么时候把内裤脱掉的？”  
“不告诉你……”  
“不告诉我是吧？”崔荣宰加重了撸动性器的动作，王嘉尔气息紊乱，深粉色的性器顶端冒出粘稠的体液，就在快要射精的时候被强势的捏住根部压制射精的欲望，“那就不让你射出来……”  
快感上头被打断让王嘉尔恨恨想咬人，他涨红了脸交代：“你走了之后我就脱掉了……”  
崔荣宰不依不饶地逼问；“为什么脱掉？”  
王嘉尔答得支支吾吾：“做……做起来……方便……”  
“你这么说，怎么不全脱光了？”  
“脱衣服……是种情调——啊……”崔荣宰突然松开握住性器的手，没有心理准备的王嘉尔滴滴答答地射出些许精液，显然没有尽兴，“太过分了……”  
“起来把衣服脱了，我们还有很多时间慢慢做爱。”  
   
   
14  
王嘉尔在崔荣宰的注视下慢慢褪掉身上的睡衣，然后跪在床上帮崔荣宰脱衣服，虽然前一晚他摸也摸过了、舔也舔过了，还用嘴口了一会儿，但没有酒精作祟的清醒状态下，近距离看到属于Alpha的硕大性器从内裤里弹出来还是让他免不了惊呼一声“好大”。  
崔荣宰没多说直接把王嘉尔按倒，他让王嘉尔自己抓住膝盖把双腿分开摆成M状，不等扩张就把性器埋入柔软湿润的穴口。整晚欢爱让甬道还保持着扩张后的松软，内壁缠绕着粗壮的性器欢迎深入。  
“嘉尔你里面好软啊……”崔荣宰掐着王嘉尔的腰让自己的性器慢慢没入。  
“好烫……太深了……嗯……”王嘉尔揪着床单试图夹紧双腿，但他只能夹住崔荣宰的腰。  
这一举动反过来刺激了Alpha的征服欲，猛烈的抽插让快感一寸一寸爬上头顶，Omega无法控制地不断分泌体液润滑越来越激烈的性事，囊袋将臀部拍打得啪啪作响，二人结合处流下来的泡沫状体液混合着汗液，让每一次撞击发出令Omega羞耻万分的淫靡水声，Alpha低沉的说话声和Omega甜腻婉转的呻吟相互缠绕环绕在卧室里。  
“我们还有有几个历史问题，你要在床上好好回答……”崔荣宰放慢了抽插的频率，开始大幅度地退出再插入，一寸一寸碾压王嘉尔理智的末梢。  
“嗯……什、什么……问题……”  
“现在医学这么发达，从被我标记到现在这段时间里，你一直没有用手术把标记去掉，是不是代表你真心喜欢我？”崔荣宰用力顶弄王嘉尔，“你如果要用懒作为借口，我是不会答应的……”  
“嗯……喜欢……”王嘉尔垂下眼帘睫毛颤动，“喜欢你……”  
“过去我们或许并不了解彼此……”崔荣宰维持着深深顶入的姿势温柔地亲吻王嘉尔，“你愿意留在我身边，试着在一起吗？”他的吻落在眉心、鼻梁、嘴唇、颈肩、锁骨，“等时机成熟的时候，我们会结婚、会有按照你喜好布置的新房、会有我们的孩子……你愿意吗？”  
长久的沉默被啜泣声打破，王嘉尔抽抽嗒嗒地哭泣让崔荣宰措手不及，不同于性事带来的生理性泪水，这眼泪来得汹涌又突然。  
“别哭呀……”崔荣宰吻去王嘉尔的泪水，“你先告诉我你愿不愿好吗？”  
“愿意……我愿意……”  
崔荣宰用吻堵住后面的话，扣紧王嘉尔的腰卖力地顶弄起来，直到哭泣声被性爱的呻吟盖过，直到Omega的前端伴随湿润的甬道快速收缩射出精液。还未满足的Alpha用性器反复蹭弄生殖腔的入口，玩味似的观察Omega本能的颤抖。  
“给我……”  
“给你什么？”Alpha忍耐力极好地懂装不懂。  
Omega被逗弄得只能带着哭腔说：“进到里面来……”  
“你在发情期，生殖腔内射怀孕也没关系吗？”虽然嘴上说的是询问的话，但Alpha正身体力行地将性器顶入敏感又柔软的生殖腔。  
“吃过……嗯……避孕药了……”Omega尽力克制住自己本能的恐惧和颤抖，他努力放松自己接受来自Alpha硕大性器的侵入，娇嫩的生殖腔正被性器一点点填满，“射在里面……啊哈……没关系的……”酸痛和酥麻的快感在Alpha饱含技术性的顶弄中轮流占据上风，最终化成快感的电流占据了所有的思考。  
一阵比一阵高的呻吟声让Alpha卖力肏弄着Omega的生殖腔，在断断续续不成声的呻吟中两人同时达到高潮，Alpha的精液如数注入Omega生殖腔深处，Omega被倦意席卷，赖在Alpha怀里懒得动弹。

“就算怀孕了也没关系……”崔荣宰捏着王嘉尔的手放到嘴边亲吻，“孩子像你一定很漂亮……”  
王嘉尔均匀的呼吸声诉说着无声的赞同。  
发情期的Omega脆弱又贪睡，刨去吃饭、做爱、解决生理需求外，王嘉尔窝在被子里睡得酣甜。崔荣宰一直陪着他、监督他按时吃退烧药，直到后半夜结束一场酣畅淋漓的性事，才让精疲力竭的两人相拥而眠。  
   
   
15  
第二天王嘉尔让自己的Beta医生朋友BamBam送来了自己的衣物，崔荣宰体贴地托辞出门办事情给他们单独交流时间。  
“嘉嘉，你疯了吧！”BamBam在客厅里焦急地踱步，“王氏娱乐帝国的少东家秘密与他人同居？！这消息要被媒体知道了得掀翻天！”  
“你不往外说就不会有问题，我又没有私生活乱搞，媒体关注我干什么。”王嘉尔穿着崔荣宰给他的大T恤抱着小狗抱枕坐在沙发里自信满满地说。  
“你啊，真是气死我了！我肯定不会往外说的！！”BamBam坐回沙发把茶几上水杯里的水一口气全喝了，他欲言又止但最终还是问，“朴珍荣什么都不说就这样随便你胡来？”  
王嘉尔满不在乎地翻了个白眼：“老爷子过世前拜托他照顾我，又不是把我过继给他，他管不到我。”  
“你看看你说的这是什么话……”BamBam指指王嘉尔的鼻子，“人被你找到了，这我无话可说。”他的眼神带着忧虑，“可是……你想隐瞒的事情，真的能瞒一辈子吗？你想过后果吗？”  
“瞻前顾后就什么都做不了……”王嘉尔低头看着自己的拖鞋，“现在我觉得幸福就好了……”


End file.
